


Literally or Otherwise

by fits_in_frames



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House gets comfortable in Wilson's car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literally or Otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://malakhai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://malakhai.livejournal.com/)**malakhai**. Spoilers through "Que Sera Sera".

"Put your seatbelt on, would you?"

_"Oh, yeah, because you drive like a maniac."_

"Just do it, House."

_"Well, since you asked nicely."_

"..."

_"Hey, are these seats heated?"_

"House, don't."

_"What's got your panties all in a twist?"_

"I just don't understand why I always have to bail you out, literally or otherwise."

_"Because, you are my unflinching rock of morality; you help me to see the light. But oh wait--I'm not the one who's been *married* three times."_

"Fine, I get it. Forget I asked."

_"..."_

"..."

_"So, about that weekend in the Poconos..."_

"Shut up, House."


End file.
